


SEVEN DAYS

by eggtarteu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarteu/pseuds/eggtarteu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is seven days really enough for Mingyu to fall for Wonwoo? </p><p>Kim Mingyu, has a habit of dating anyone who confesses on the first day of the school week, which is Monday. He is popular among the women of Pledis Academy, due to his loving way of dating. Jeon Wonwoo, has a habit of being dumped by his lover and hanging out with his friends Jisoo and Soonyoung. He is popular among women in Pledis Academy, due to his looks which entirely doesn't match his attitude. </p><p>Due to certain circumstances Wonwoo 'confesses' to Mingyu and the two starts 'dating'. It's okay since, well, it's not like it's actually love or anything like that... Right?</p><p> </p><p>This is the seven days (the Manga by Tachibana B/Venio) au  for Meanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MONDAY

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm this is during the Mansae Era. And welp I got lines from the manga and i didn't really try to make Meanie like the characters but I did in a way(i hope this makes sense). Somehow they're quite oc so yeah I'm really sorry about that. And well, criticism is okay it's better than okay really. Thank you for reading I hope all of you will enjoy this. I also don't know anything about Korean schools so I tried to make the setting a typical "Manga/Anime Highschool". And they're in the 11th and 12th grade. So it means they're like 17-19 (international age) also Hansol and younger members are practically about 16-17 in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo confesses, Mingyu believes.

 

The first day of the week is the one Wonwoo dislikes the most, not only do you have to wake up early in the morning, you're also required to participate in class and if not you'll probably get scolded by the teacher. Also one downside of Mondays is that it's a constant reminder that Soonyoung will begin to scold him for the whole week. Wonwoo sighed, absent-minded, he scribbled some tiny tornadoes on the back of his notebook, he looked outside the window, some girls passed by and waved at Wonwoo, the latter made an annoyed look which clearly wasn't seen by the girls who proceeded to squeal.

"Ow!" Wonwoo looked back and saw a smug looking Soonyoung behind him.

"Did you just hit me with your hand? How scary." Wonwoo said whilst rubbing the part of his head that was hit.

"Call me hyung, I'm still older than you by one year, Wonwoo." Soonyoung replied, leaning against the wall in front of the younger male.

"Wonwoo, you know it's the things you do like making an annoyed face when a girl tries to say hi that they always dump you in a flash you know."

Wonwoo, who was used to his scolding only nodded. Soonyoung sighed, he crossed his arms and turned his body to Wonwoo, "You never listen to my advice. Sooner or later that girlfriend of yours will break up with you. You wouldn't want that, right?" Soonyoung was about to open his mouth again but Wonwoo spoke first. "Thank you for the concern, hyung. But she already dumped me." Wonwoo replied nonchalantly, it took a minute before Soonyoung can reply which was surprising, actually, since Soonyoung has a lot to say about his love life, really.

"When?" Wonwoo shrugged,"I think it was yesterday." It was yesterday, the younger male just wanted to let the heavy air between them go away, Soonyoung was too serious about something that's not worth anybody's time. Wonwoo gave Soonyoung a smile, that was entirely forced yet assuring somehow. "She told me I wasn't the person she thought I was." Soonyoung was back to normal and he punched the boy's shoulder lightly.

"See! Didn't I tell you?" The black haired boy twirled the pen he was holding between his fingers, growing a tad irked.

"It's their fault for assuming that I'm someone I'm not. They're the one's who confess to begin with. And then when I show who I really am they get disappointed, it's because they expect too much from me." Wonwoo wanted to end the conversation now.

"Well it's your fault also, I mean your face is really misleading to begin with. I mean you're practically the K-drama lead that every girl swoons about. One, you're smart, really smart, two, you can dance, three, you entered this high school because of a music scholarship, four, you're good looking, five well, I have more in my list but I'm running out of breath. Your face with your personalities it's practically a scam."

Wonwoo entered Pledis Academy for the experience, yet he didn't know he would pass. The school used to be an elite all-girls school, it turned co-ed three years ago and right now the population of boys are growing, but there's still an overwhelming number of female students compared to males students. Most of the girls here are pampered and well sheltered, most of them doesn't know what the real world is like outside the walls of Pledis Academy. In comparison these girls have unusual expectation regarding boys from the girls back in Wonwoo's old school.

"Geez, they should just stop being so idealistic. I'll consider myself lucky if I find somebody as realistic as you, hyung. But preferably a girl." Soonyoung lightly punched Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Don't joke about things like that Wonwoo." Hoshi pouted, which earned him a laugh from Wonwoo. "Stuff like falling in love you never know when it's going to happen to you." Wonwoo said, smiling at the older man.

"Hey. Do you want to eat lunch at the rooftop?" Jisoo, entered the classroom holding a lunchbox. Soonyoung visibly become brighter at the mention of lunch. He said yes, while Wonwoo nodded his head. The black haired boy stood up and proceeded to walk beside his older friends. On the way to the stairs they passed by girls, who wear talking about the infamous— well not exactly infamous in a bad way infamous—Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo listened to the conversation but it was barely audible.

"-oppa isn't coming to school today, huh?"

"I hope he's not down with the flu."

Jisoo noticed that Wonwoo was eavesdropping at the conversation. He tapped his shoulder and smiled when Wonwoo turned to look at him. "It seems Mingyu hasn't show up today."

"Mingyu? Kim Mingyu the one from first year?" Wonwoo asked, surprised when he heard the name. Soonyoung shook his head at Wonwoo.

"Second year. Mingyu's in Music, isn't he? Are the two of you close?" Soonyoung asked, the three friends are slowly reaching the staircase that's leading to the rooftop.

"No, just aquaintances. He barely goes to club to practice."

"Isn't it a Monday today? He'll definitely say yes won't he?" Jisoo turned to Soonyoung, who nodded in response.

"But at the end of the week, he'll tell his partner 'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up.'" Soonyoung said matter of factly. Wonwoo opened the door and the three were finally at the rooftop.

"How do you know this?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung, amused and quite frightened at his knowledge for this things.

Soonyoung, who already sat down and leaned at the parapet, shrugged. "Seungkwan." Jisoo sat down beside him and layed down his lunchbox.

"These are just pre-heated food from last night's dinner. Don't expect too much when it comes to the flavor." Jisoo opened the lunch box, although it was last night's dinner, it still looked amazing. Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo are amazed by their hyung. Soonyoung quickly grabbed the chopsticks that was prepared by Jisoo.

 

"Jal moke get summida!*" Soonyoung bowed and he was about to get some food when Jisoo stopped him.

"Let's wait for Wonwoo." Wonwoo was still standing watching the two before going to where they are.

 

"But hyung, he's walking too slow." By now the two are playing tug-of-war with those chopsticks. And as Wonwoo gets closer, the two older boys' hands are slipping. And as luck would have it both boys accidentally let go of the utensil and it fell from the rooftop to the pavement near the school gate. The three were silent, Jisoo however couldn't help bit laugh and so did the younger boys.

"I'll get it, you guys can eat lunch now." Wonwoo was already walking away when he said that, still chuckling to himself at the look of his Hyungs faces when the chopsticks literally jumped out of their hands.

"Wait!" Soonyoung shouted.

"It's okay hyung! I'm not that hungry." Wonwoo said not turning back, he opened the door and went down. Somehow it's always faster when you're going down then up when you're using the stairs.

As he passed by some girls waved, other girls said hi, yet all pf them he ignored. As he went outside he looked for the chopsticks, which he think fell somewhere on a bush near a tree. He suddenly regretted telling his hyungs that he'll be the one to look for it.

He sat down om the pavement tired from looking, before standing up to look for it again he saw the infamous Kim Mingyu, waltzing into the school gates. But what really caught Wonwoo's attention was the fact that Kim Mingyu jumped out of this fairly expensive car, with an older woman who was driving.

Kim Mingyu, took notice of his sunbae in Music club, sitting quietly near a tree.

"Wonwoo-sunbae!" Mingyu waved his right hand. Wonwoo replied with a wave also. Mingyu went closer to look at his sunbae, when he did he noticed the beads of sweat on Wonwoo's neck and forehead.

"Was that your girlfriend? I didn't know you were the type to date older girls." Wonwoo asked, well, not really. He blurted out the last sentence and he never meant to say the first sentence that loud.

"Ah, you got it wrong Wonwoo-sunbae. You aren't that observant are you?" Mingyu chuckled. While Wonwoo scratched the nape of his neck.

Wonwoo thinks that Mingyu will definitely say yes when someone will confess. At the beginning of each week he would go out with the first person who'll confess. Although he ends every relationship in an abruptly manner his popularity doesn't go down. Since, as Wonwoo heard from Soonyoung, Mingyu sincerely do what his partner wants, he doesn't cheat and he puts so much effort in the one week of dating.

"So, Wonwoo-sunbae what are you doing here? Don't you have class right now?"

"It's free time so my friends and I decided to eat lunch at the rooftop since after this class it's lunch but something happened so I'm looking for some chopsticks."

"Ah, I see." Mingyu chuckled. 'Even if I go to class now, there isn't a point huh?' Mingyu thought.

"So," Wonwoo started. Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo and titled his head to the side.

"Have you been confessed to today?" Wonwoo asked, looking at Mingyu who looked surprised but quickly regained his composure.

'I didn't know the Third years knew about this' Mingyu thought.

"Hmm, not yet." Mingyu answered looking at his sunbae who was still sitting on the ground.

"Hmm, so it's going to start now huh?" Wonwoo asked.

"Well,we'll have to see about that."

"Then," Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, not actually facing the younger.

"Are you really fine as long as they confess to you first? Even if they're not your type?" Wonwoo asked, the question surprised Mingyu.

"My type? I don't really have one."

"Isn't there a particular face you like? Like the cute-type, sexy-type, mature-type?"

"I never really put much thoughts in looks, Wonwoo sunbae." Mingyu continued to think what his type was and at this sudden thought the flew inside his mind his face brightened up.

"Ah, but I like your face Wonwoo-sunbae. I guess that's what you meant by 'type'."

Wonwoo didn't know what hit him. It felt like a sudden impulse, he just wanted to see what Mingyu would look like when he said these words.

 

"Then how about it? Why don't you go out with me, Mingyu?" Wonwoo finally looked up at Mingyu, his smile was blinding.

"Oi! Wonwoo the chopsticks!" Wonwoo looked up and he saw Soonyoung waving his arms and Jisoo trying to hold him tight so he won't fall from the rooftop like the chopsticks

"Oh yeah, the chopsticks." Wonwoo looked at his wrist watch and cursed under his breath barely audible for Minyu to hear. "I didn't know we were talking for that long, lunch is about to end. I have to go Mingyu." Wonwoo stood up and be was about to run to where Soonyoung and Jisoo was but Mingyu ran after him.

"Wonwoo-sunbae, your chopsticks." Mingyu had the chopsticks between his hands. "It was near the tree where we were a while ago." He said.

Wonwoo took the chopsticks and said a thank you.

"It's okay. I have to go that way. See you later Wonwoo-sunbae!" Mingyu walked away, Wonwoo waved goodbye and proceeded to his friends.

 

•

Jisoo walked to where Wonwoo was, which was by the bookshelves, who was fixing something inside his bag. The older slung his arms on the younger's shoulders.

"Wonwoo, do you have plans today." Jisoo asked tilting his head to the side.

"I don't think I have any thing to do today, hyung. But I feel like there's something I'm forgetting." Wonwoo said, Jisoo's arm was still on his shoulder. Soonyoung however was seated on his seat, asleep. He was sleep-deprived from having to choreograph two dances, the task given to him last Sunday and he's supposed to perform it tomorrow.

"Is it club activities?" Jisoo asked, finally taking his arm away.

"No,but" Wonwoo was surprised to see Mingyu in front of their classroom door. Wonwoo can hear the murmurs from his classmates.

"Wonwoo-sunbae!" Mingyu waved, smiling like a dog who's owner just got home. Wonwoo on the other hand was too surprised to function.

"He's calling you Wonwoo." Jisoo lighlty pushed Wonwoo to Mingyu's direction. Soonyoung awoken from his sleep and Jisoo approached him to update him on what happened.

"Ah, hi there Mingyu." Wonwoo said, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Wonwoo-sunbae, I'm wondering if we can go home together?" He asked, while asking he took out his phone.

"Also do you have a phone? Can we exchange Line* addresses and phone numbers?" Wonwoo stood silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Do you have something on?" Mingyu asked retreating his phone back to his pocket.

"No, rather you're the one who has something on. "Wonwoo said, crossing his arms in the process.

"I don't have anything on." Mingyu said, shrugging his shoulders. He has no clue about his said plans.

"You have club activites. Don't skip it, your talents are a waste if you don't cultivate it." Wonwoo said, pushing Mingyu away.

"I won't skip, if you give me your number." Wonwoo was taken aback he didn't know Mingyu was the type to make friends. The older, pushed his thoughts away and gave him his phone. Mingyu happily typed his number and texted his cellphone so that he'll save his subae's number on his.

"Finally, Mingyu!—" A boy with noodle like hair looked at Wonwoo and bowed. He then looked back at Mingyu and spoke, "The guidance counselor is looking for you." He said, panting a little between words. Mingyu nodded and looked at Wonwoo.

 

"Wonwoo-sunbae, here's your phone." He said, Wonwoo waved at Mingyu, who was already walking away. Wonwoo looked at the younger's back, rememberig somethingg Mingyu needs to be reminded of. "Mingyu, don't forget your club activities." He said in a louder tone compared to the usual way he talks, though it won't be considered as a shout. "I won't forget to go to club! I promise!" Mingyu heard his sunbae's voice. It was a surprise to hear his voice that loud, after replying he waved at his sunbae and turned his back making his way to search for the guidance counselor.

 

Wonwoo made his way back to Jisoo, who was chatting with a sleepy Soonyoung. The eldest noticed the youngest slowly making his way to them.

"What was that about?" Jisoo asked standing up and getting Soonyoung's bag. "Here." He said, Soonyoung gratefully took it.

"Sunbae, dongsaeng talk." He said, titling his head at the side.

"Pft, sunbae, dongsaeng talk. Just a while ago you said you guys were only acquaintances. Now you're exchanging numbers." Soonyoung said, he can be a bit sassy—influenced by none other than Boo Seungkwan—mostly when he's cranky because of the lack of sleep.

"We're becoming friends? I think." Wonwoo said turning his gaze to Jisoo who was looking down. "So we're going somewhere?" Wonwoo asked, trying to change the subject. Jisoo smiled at Wonwoo and shook his head.

"Not anymore, Soonyoung needs to rest. It's no fun if we aren't complete." The three were already walking there way out of the classroom.

"It's okay, I can go home alone." Soonyoung assured the two patting Jisoo's shoulder in the process.

"No, I'll accompany you to your house. Who knows you might faint all of a sudden." Jisoo sighed, knowing Soonyoung he'll say he's fine but entirely he isn't. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was thinking of Mingyu.

 

Everything seems to progress so quickly, to Wonwoo. All of a sudden he wants to walk home together, then exchange phone numbers. Wonwoo was finally hit with realization.

 

"He couldn't have taken me seriously. Could he?"


	2. TUESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo asks Mingyu on a "date" because that's a standard for lovers, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if every member will appear though

Mingyu was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He turned to the side and took his phone which was atop a desk, there was a notification. 

 

Jeonghan: 1 minute ago Missed Call

 

Mingyu frowned while looking at the name. He stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He took this time to think about Jeonghan.

 

_Jeonghan was on top of Mingyu, he was kissing his neck. Mingyu who had liked this man for years tried to stop him. "Hey, Mingyu-ssi , you like me don't you?" Jeonghan asked while caressing the younger's cheeks. Mingyu couldn't answer, he looked into this man's eyes. 'He's my friend's lover.' Mingyu repeated this in his head at the time, he can't remember what happened next, after hugging Jeonghan._

 

Jeonghan's a free spirit. He was always the kind of guy that did exactly as he wanted. Whether it was the time they were 'dating' or even after he split up with him.

 

 

The grayish-blue haired boy dialed his number. "Hello?" He asked. "Why didn't you answer the first time I called?" Jeonghan was on the other line, Mingyu can practically see him roll his eye. "Anyways, can you drive me to Seungcheol's place?" He asked nonchalantly, hearing Seungcheol's name escaping Jeonhan's mouth made Mingyu sick. Though he regained his composure, not wanting to think bad thoughts about his friend.

 

"No." He said with the same nonchalant tone Jeonghan did a while ago. "Why not? I don't get it?" He asked, voice a tad louder. "I'm not single anymore." He said, leaning against a wall. "You'll break up in a week. What kind of person is she? Is she cute?" Jeonghan asked, his voice a little snarky. Mingyu thought about the question, trying to remember a time when his sunbae's cute. He was silent for a while until he remembered the first time he saw him rap while he was at the club. "No. It's more like, beautiful. Really." He heard Jeonghan sigh. "Well, okay. Bye." He said. The call ended and Mingyu rested on the floor.

 

"I have to concentrate on Wonwoo-sunbae." He recalls every time they talked to each other. It really surprised Mingyu that his sunbae doesn't have a girlfriend, even though he's so popular. 'Maybe I might fall in love this time.' Mingyu thinks. He can't help but be hopeful every start of the week, although he never fell and the process repeats itself every week. Seven days to fall in love with someone, it might seem short but it's enough. Enough to keep Jeonghan down.

 

Mingyu grabbed his phone and texted a 'Good morning :)' to Wonwoo. He then turned to the other side. Surprisingly, he received a reply, quickly.

 

'Goodmorni— I mean. I really hate you for waking me up this early in the morning.'  
   
Mingyu smiled at the unusual reply. It seems as if he isn't who he is on the outisde. Frankly, it was cute. Mingyu called his sunbae, a habit he picked up when he was 'dating'.   
"Are you really an idiot? Or do you actually hate me to wake me up this early and then call me? Whatever I'm already fully wake thanks to you." Mingyu can't help but laugh at the surprisingly cranky Wonwoo. He always pictured his sunbae as someone who loves mornings.   
"Ah, yes I'm an idiot, sunbae-nim."   
   
"Don't laugh while apologizing. Tsk, make it up to me. Okay?" He yawned after what he said.   
I need to go take a shower, bye." Wonwoo said, quickly.

 

•

  
Mingyu was listening to Wonwoo, rapping a song that the president of the club wrote.

The way Wonwoo rapped captivated Mingyu, his voice is really deep. Something that you wouldn't imagine with his image. Mingyu already heard his sundae rap, but he never actually listened to him. His voice while talking is also very deep yet something about the way he raps made Mingyu feel something.

After finishing the club gave him a round of applause and Wonwoo came to sit next to Mingyu.

"You were really great, Wonwoo-sunbae." Mingyu said smiling at the elder. Wonwoo looked proud, however Mingyu can't shake off the feeling that his sunbae's cheeks turned a shade of pink when he praised him.

"Who's next?" Hansol asked. He was the self-proclaimed president of the club, however, the president is actually Jihoon. Jihoon turned to look at him, although he was small for his age, he was a hundred percent ready to hit his dongsaeng with a guitar. "I'm just joking Hyung." Hansol said, smiling cheekily at the elder.

"Ah, you. Mingyu, you haven't shown up and since you showed up now rap this part of the song." Jihoon, motioned Mingyu to stand beside him.

"I don't know the song." Mingyu simply said, still sitting down at the chair. "Come here before I hit you with my guitar." Jihoon, smiled sweetly at Mingyu. The latter slowly stood up and went beside Jihoon, who was holding a guitar. He then proceeded to show the part he'll sing and how he'll sing it. Mingyu quickly caught up and stood in front.

He confidently rapped his part, some of his club mates were noisy, which irked Mingyu a little. He almost messed up the song because of the murmurs he heard.

"You know he never goes to practice, but he's still really good at it."

"Isn't he the one who dates a different girl every week?"

"Quiet." Wonwoo said, his voice loud enough so that the underclassmen can hear but not loud enough to overpower Mingyu's voice. Although Mingyu heard his sunbae which made him smile to himself.

After finishing the whole club clapped their hands. Mingyu was going back to his seat and smiled when he saw a smiling Wonwoo waiting for him.

 

 

Mingyu always thought Wonwoo looked the most beautiful when he was rapping lyrics, until now anyway.

 

 

•

 

 

"Mingyu, isn't your house the other way?" Wonwoo asked while kicking a pebble.

"It is, but I want to come with you. So I can be with you longer." He said kicking the stone Wonwoo had kicked.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and playfully bumped his shoulder. He slowed down after doing so.

"Mingyu, are we 'dating'?" Wonwoo asked.

"Of course." Mingyu answered immediately.

"I see." Wonwoo said . He then walked faster from his previous pace and turned right, the opposite direction from his house.

Mingyu ran after him, surprisingly the other is fast. Mingyu managed to grab his shoulder and spin him around.

"Let's go on a date Mingyu." Mingyu can hear his heart jump for a moment, which he would never admit. "It's already Tuesday. One week is a short amount of time isn't it?" Wonwoo started walking around the busy streets of Seoul, looking at the food stands.

"It's not like that Wonwoo-sunbae." Mingyu said, trying to make Wonwoo understand is a little hard.

"It's not? Isn't going on dates a standard?" He asked, titling his head at the side.

"There isn't a standard." Mingyu said, he looked down at the floor and frowned.

"Good. Let's look for a place to eat, I'm starving." Wonwoo said, walking a little faster again.

'This isn't a game.' Mingyu thinks. Even though they'll date only for a week if he does fall for Wonwoo it won't go as he wants it to. 'This isn't a game. If I don't split up with him now—'

"Mingyu, what's wrong? You're too quiet there. Let's go." Wonwoo said, grabbing Mingyu's arm and running all the way to a ramen place.

The two highshcoolers were eating quietly which irked Wonwoo.

 

"Do you not like ramen, Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu looked at him and muttered a 'huh'.

"You've been really quiet today, I hate that okay. That you're actually unhappy about something, but you just keep quiet and go along with it." Wonwoo said while spinning his ramen using the chopsticks.

"It's not like that, I'm just...troubled." Mingyu said, looking down at the ramen Wonwoo was spinning. Mingyu can hear Wonwoo took a deep breath. "If you don't feel like it, let's forget about today?" He said. "You don't like it when people just go along with you?" Mingyu asked leaning a little closer to Wonwoo. "Exactly, I hate it!" Wonwoo said raising his voice louder than normally, which made the owner flinch at how deep it was. "Because, if we aren't both enjoying, what's the point?"

 

Mingyu slurped some of his soup, he nodded before looking at his sunbae. "So, shoes." Wonwoo who was about to eat stopped, to listen to what Mingyu was about to say. "Let's go see if there are any new styles." Wonwoo nodded, after eating the two went to look for shoes.

 

 

•

 

While Wonwoo was adoring the shoes, Mingyu is admiring Wonwoo, in a friendly way. From Wonwoo's stoicism and how withdrawn he is, Mingyu would never expect that he could be so unpredictable and interesting.

 

'I find it harder and harder to look away from him.' Mingyu thought, whilst looking at his sunbae.

After, looking for shoes Wonwoo asked to watch a movie together with Mingyu, since movie dates were a 'standard', Wonwoo thought. The two went inside the theatre, it was pass 5 o'clock already, both were obviously tired. After an hour or so in the movie, Mingyu felt a weight on his shoulder, when he looked it was Wonwoo. He breathed heavily, not knowing what to do. 'Should I move?' Mingyu thought, trying to lift his sunbae's head, though another thing caught his attention, which was the soda Wonwoo was holding and the fact that it's about to spill. "Woah, woah." He said trying to reach for the drink without moving to much to keep Wonwoo from waking up, thankfully he caught it just in time. Mingyu turned a shade of red when he realized that he looked like he was hugging Wonwoo, he awkwardly shifted on his sit, Wonwoo's head still on his shoulder.

 

He sighed, he tried to turn his attention back to the movie, the pictures on the silver screen kept changing, but Mingyu have already forgotten what the movie was about. He slowly fell asleep, his head leaning on Wonwoo's.

 

 

 


	3. WEDNESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo was curious, Mingyu approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the Maknae line older so they're second years? I think? I'm not sure anymore ohmy im sure that i made coups and jeonghan older tho.

Wonwoo was half asleep while walking to the station, his eyes look as if they were closed. Trying to avoid bumping into people, he reached for his phone that was in his pocket. He answered the call, not looking at the caller I.D.

"Good morning hyung." It was Mingyu who called.

"Hm, morning." Wonwoo said, turning left. "You sound really sleepy, where are you now?" Wonwoo yawned before answering. "At the station."

"Which part of the station are you now?"

"Near the exit." He simply said.

"Okay, good. I'm by the store. See you in a bit." Mingyu ended the call. Wonwoo felt awake all of a sudden. 'He's where?' Wonwoo thought.

Wonwoo walked his way to the station, stopping when he saw Mingyu leaning on the wall, girls surrounding him. He felt annoyed, seeing the girls flocking over Mingyu. His face, reflexes, a different girlfriend every week, he's willfully, lazy and arrogant. That's the impression he gives to Wonwoo anyway. Mingyu noticed his hyung coming near, he waved.

"Ah so Mingyu-oppa is waiting for—" Before the girl can finish what she was saying, Wonwoo appeared.

"Good morning!" He said, more cheerful than the usual. "Ah, Wonwoo-oppa." The girl said, acting surprised.

"Isn't this unusual? I thought Mingyu-oppa doesn't go to club activities anymore?" The girl asked, Mingyu scratched the back of his heas. "Yeah, I don't." He said. "Ah, Mingyu-oppa, who's your girlfriend this week?" The girl asked, moving a little closer to Mingyu. Mingyu was caught off guard by this question, he struggled to find words. Wonwoo on the other hand moved closer to the girl and pointed a finger at himself. "That would be me." He said smiling cheekily at the girls. 

The girls, and Mingyu were silent. Wonwoo, who's still pointing at himself was still smiling. 

"Pfft, oppa. You and your jokes." One of the girls said, her companion laughed along with her. "But you two suit each other." Wonwoo looked at them, disappointment clear in his face. He quickly smiled and muttered a soft, "thank you."

"Mingyu-oppa never tells us who's he's dating though." The girl pouted.  Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged glances, smiling at each other. The two laughed at the shared secret. 

 

•

 

'A good morning text, a good night text, shopping, watching a movie together although I fell asleep. And now walking me to school?' Wonwoo list down the things Mingyu had done for him. He was slouching on his seat, his head resting on his palm. 

He closed his eyes, remembering a scene from the movie right before he fell asleep, when the two lovers of the film were about to kiss. 'Just how far would he go when he "dates" people?' Wonwoo thought. When he opened his eyes it quickly locked on Soonyoung. "Soonyoung." He said approaching the cute blond. "Ah, Wonwoo? What is it?" He said lifting his head, he was copying notes from Jisoo. Wonwoo sighed. 

"You do know Jisoo's in a class that's far away from ours and yet you're borrowing his notes again. And he's still not that good with writing." He said crossing his arms, almost forgetting what he came here to talk about."I'll bring it back to him. Besides it's a good way for him to practice knowing that I need him to take notes." He said smiling cheekily at his emo classmate. 

"Ah Soonyoung, can you let me meet Boo Seungkwan?" He said quietly. Soonyoung stopped writing and looked at Wonwoo as if he said something out of this world. 

"Why?" Soonyoung asked, eyes still fixated at the figure. "I need to ask him something." Wonwoo said, getting the seat beside Soonyoung's table and sat down. 

Soonyoung nodded not knowing what to say, he stood up and proceeded to walk, Wonwoo followed.

 

When they reached Seungkwan's classroom, Hansol greeted the two. "Aye Hoshi!" He said, he lifted his hand for a high-five, Hoshi only looked at the hand. "Ah! I'm older than you Hansol!" He said shooing his hand away. 

"Sorry hyung." He said smiling, his gazed left Hoshi, Hansol now looking at Wonwoo. 

"Ah, Hansol, this is Wonwoo. Wonwoo this is Hansol, you can call him Vernon. Also Hansol, he's older than you too so call him hyung. He's my best friend so treat him well okay?" Wonwoo reached his hand out for Hansol to shake, but Hansol had other plans and proceeded to do the "Bro hug". It was quite awkward for Wonwoo but he did appreciate Hansol's friendliness. 

"Anyway Hyung, what are you two doing here?" Hansol asked Wonwoo. 

"I have something to ask Boo Seungkwan." He said, Hansol was taken by how deep his voice was, but after hearing the name that Wonwoo mentioned, it was visible for both Hoshi and Wonwoo the slight change of color on his cheeks. 

Hansol nodded and went to look for Seungkwan, which was easy since he was sitting on top of his desk? Neither Hoshi or Wonwoo was sure. When Hansol approached him, Seungkwan turned and looked at Hoshi. He practically ran to hug his hyung.

"Hyung!" Seungkwan said, Hoshi laughed, patting the diva's head.

"Ah Seungkwan, this is Wonwoo. He wanted to ask you something." Hoshi pointed at Wonwoo, Seungkwan who was still hugging his hyung eyed the older who looked like he was wearing too much eyeliner. 

"Nice to meet you." Wonwoo said, like what he did with Hansol, he reached out his hand to shake the younger's. Seungkwan shook it and smiled at the older.

"Well, Wonwoo-hyung what did you want to ask me?" He smiled at Wonwoo. 'Blinding. His smile is really blinding.' Wonwoo thought. 

"I wanted to ask about Mingyu." He silently said. Soonyoung was shocked. 'Wonwoo? My Wonwoo? My best friend? He's curious about someone.' Soonyoung thought. Wonwoo's an introvert, yes, he knows. But that he willingly asked Soonyoung for his help to ask someone, about a particular someone. This wasn't like his best friend, he didn't know how to feel. He's between surprised and proud. 

"Ah Mingyu-hyung. What about him?" Seungkwan asked. Soonyoung was looking frantically at his best friend.

"How far does Mingyu go? When dating?" Wonwoo asked shyly. Seungkwan was honestly amazed by the question. Soonyoung on the other hand was shocked. 

"Why would you ask that?" Soonyoung asked, he let his arms wave around. 

Wonwoo awakwardly laughed, he scratched the back of his neck and shuffled slightly to the left, realizing that what he asked was actually quite creepy. "Ah it's just that, we're getting closer. And I got curious. So yeah, I was, uh, wondering."

 

Boo Seungkwan looked at Wonwoo like he was the biggest liar in the world. But nonetheless he answered his question. "Now I heard, Mingyu won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary." Seungkwan got closer to the two, his voice turning softer. "I heard girls tried making their dreams into reality by forcing themselves on him. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls though." Seungkwan shrugged. Soonyoung wonders where he get this kind of info. 

"Hm, thank you Seungkwan." Wonwoo said, Soonyoung gave one last hug to the younger as if they aren't going to meet again. Wonwoo thanked Seungkwan promising him that he'll return the favor when he needs one. As the two were walking away Soonyoung can't help but think why his best friend would ask such a thing. Clearly what he said isn't the honest answer. "Wonwoo, do you like Mingyu?" Wonwoo coughed, surprised by the sudden question. "No?" Unsure of his own answer, Wonwoo sighed. Soonyoung knows not to push the subject. "Whatever you're keeping now, I can listen you know." Soonyoung patted the younger's head, the latter felt cared for because of this hyung. Though the said latter didn't have time to say a thank you because Soonyoung bumped into a tall figure. "I'm sorry." The tall figure said, Soonyoung looked up and saw Mingyu. He completely froze. "Soonyoung's sorry too." Wonwoo said, Mingyu turned to him and smiled. "I've been looking for you hyung." His smile growing wider, Soonyoung on the other hand, his mouth was hanging open. Soonyoung felt as if these two have this "love" atmosphere around them, and as much as he loves his best friend, he did not need the reminder that he was and still is single. "Wonwoo-hyung, can we eat lunch together later?" Mingyu said, giving his hyung his best puppy dog face. "I'll be with Soonyoung." Wonwoo said, Soonyoung looked frantic. 'What the hell, this kid. He's totally asking you to eat lunch with him, it's like a date you idiot.' Soonyoung was more frustrated with his best friend's love life than his at the moment, knowing how oblivious Wonwoo can get. "Oh, uhm it's okay Wonwoo. I'm going to eat lunch with Jisoo later." He said patting the boy's back. "Then I guess, we can eat together later." Wonwoo said, looking at his best friend skeptically. 

 

•

 

"Are you for real?" Wonwoo said, whilst leaning down the railing. He looked at Mingyu, "Do you plan to dominate all my free time today?" He said, though his face looked annoyed there wasn't an ounce of annoyance in his voice. "Is it a bother?" Mingyu asked, looking down on his hands. 'I shouldn't have invited him today.' the younger thought. "If I didn't like it I would say so." Wonwoo said quietly, sipping on the carbonated milk drink, Mingyu gave him. "Really?" Mingyu scooted closer to the elder. "That's good." Wonwoo looked at his face, their faces were inches apart, though it felt too close for Wonwoo.

"You know, you've paid for me since yesterday." Wonwoo said, moving a little father away from Mingyu. "Well, it's nothing really. We're dating, so it's my treat." Mingyu said. "It's not like anyone believes us." Wonwoo said, Mingyu flinched a little at the statement. 'That was harsh' he thought. "Also, since we've hung out more it seems like more girls are screaming." The black-haired man took a sip from the almost empty drink.  "You don't like girls?" Mingyu said, standing straight up this time. "No, it's not that I don't like them. It's like if there was even one person among them who could love everything about me, I think that would be enough." Wonwoo said silently. "I think there should be a lot of people like that." Wonwoo chuckled at what Mingyu said. "That's rich coming from you." Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo. 

"Mingyu, come to club later." Mingyu sighed. "I'll wait for you. So call me when you're done." Wonwoo faced Mingyu. "Well, if I get impatient I might leave you." 

"Hyung, please wait for me. If you do I'll do my best in practice." Mingyu gave the older a cheeky grin. The two turned silent after, enjoying each other's presence. 'That's cute. A mole in such place. Is it a mole though or dust?' Wonwoo thought while looking at the mole on Mingyu's cheekbone, his hand, unconsciously, slowly went its way up to Mingyu's left cheek, he brushed the dust off. "Huh?" Mingyu said looking at his hyung who was turning bright red. "Uh." Was the only reply Wonwoo can give except for noises no one can understand. Before either of the two can speak, the bell rang which startled both of the boys. 

"I have to change classrooms in the sixth period!" Wonwoo said, quickly getting away from Mingyu. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Mingyu said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "What are you saying sorry for?" Wonwoo said, slipping a little. "You're really lucky to have me Wonwoo." Wonwoo was startled seeing, Jisoo there. He was holding his textbook for the next class. "You forgot I borrowed your book, luckily my class is near so I thought why not search for you." Jisoo said, proudly smiling at Wonwoo. Wonwoo came closer to the older. "Ah, this is why I love you Jisoo-hyung!" He hugged his hyung, who also hugged back. 

"Wonwoo-hyung, that's cheating you know." Mingyu growled, which surprised both Wonwoo and Jisoo. "Cheating?" Jisoo turned to Wonwoo, his eyebrows furrowed. "Ah yes, cheating's not good." He said letting go of his hyung who's practically crushed by the hug. "You don't sound sincere." Jisoo said bluntly. "Anyways, Wonwoo go to class you're late. And so am I, you too Mingyu-ssi." He said giving the two a small amount of aegyo, before going away, Wonwoo followed behind. 

When the two were gone Mingyu placed his hand where Wonwoo had caressed? Touched? He didn't know the right word. The heat of Wonwoo's hand was still on his cheeks, and somehow he felt good. 

 

•

The emo-looking boy was sitting on a bench by himself. It was already dark and cold, lovers were passing by which annoyed Wonwoo. 'All of you are showing off aren't you?' he thought. 'Well I guess it's also my fault , who would hang here alone?' "Hey Mingyu." Wonwoo said sitting properly when he saw his dongsaeng. "Good work." He said while yawning. "You too hyung. Thanks for waiting for me." Mingyu said. Wonwoo stood up, "Did you get any praise?" Mingyu shook his head. "It's more like them making fun of me than praising me. It was subtle." He said.

The two walked toward wherever. "That's because you don't take it seriously. I haven't come here for a while." Wonwoo said, it was in fact a park that was famous for lovers. "Still the same as usual, annoying couples everywhere." Wonwoo said, he was walking ahead of Mingyu but stopped and turned back to him. "We're one too." He smiled, Mingyu smiled. "Yeah." Wonwoo went to where Mingyu was nudging his shoudler. "That's right. So walk beside me then, okay?" Mingyu nodded like a puppy. 'Cute' Wonwoo thought. 

 

The two boys were leaning on the railing, eyes captivated by the color of the night sky. The stars were shining and the way the moon was reflecting on the sea was beautiful. "Don't you think, you should come somewhere like this every week?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, the latter took a while before he can say something. "Some people do like places like this but there's some that doesn't." In sight Wonwoo can see two people behind Mingyu's shoulder kissing. 'I want to do this too.' He thought. 'Under certain circumstances in this atmosphere we should kiss too right?' What Seungkwan said a while ago repeated in Wonwoo's head, that Mingyu wouldn’t touch someone unless it was absolutely necessary. Although that’s redundant, it seemed fitting.

Mingyu looked like he was sparkling, Wonwoo can’t help but stare. He looked at his cheekbone next at the spot where he touched. ‘Ah, I knew it was a mole.’ Mingyu can’t help but feel the stare; he turned to Wonwoo with a questioning look on his face.

‘Two people in a place like this, he feels it too, right?’ Wonwoo kept staring at the slightly taller figure, which made the latter uneasy. Out of the ordinary Wonwoo closed his eyes, curious of what Mingyu’s reaction would be. ‘How many girlds would close their eyes like I am now?’ He thought, eyes still closed waiting for a response. Mingyu leaned in closer, his hand found its way at the nape of Wonwoo. Much to the older’s surprise he opened his eyes, though Mingyu only leaned in. His mind was blank when Mingyu kept on getting closer and closer, Mingyu closed his eyes. Their lips entwined, Wonwoo’s slightly chapped lips with Mingyu’s.

Wonwoo closed his eyes.

 


	4. THURSDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo is bitter. Kim Mingyu is bitter. Yoon Jeonghan is bitter.

_When the two pulled apart, Wonwoo scratched his nape. “I guess I fell for a trick.” He said. Mingyu looked at him with a questioning look. “What?” He said, Wonwoo picked up his bag and looked at Mingyu, he seemed frustrated? Worried? Annoyed? Mingyu didn’t know and that made him scared. “No, never mind.”_  
Mingyu woke up; he turned to the side and turned off his alarm clock. ‘I don’t want to get up.’ he thought. He stood up and went to the bathroom; he washed his face with cold water trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. After wiping his face he stared at his own reflection. “I keep taking your jokes seriously.” He said out loud knowing Wonwoo wouldn’t even hear it. “My face is weird today.” He looked down, thinking of all the times he felt tricked by his hyung.

 

‘What kind of expression should I wear when I face him today? I haven’t felt like this in a long time. What if Wonwoo-hyung’s attitude towards me changes? If it’s a joke up until now… If that’s the case, even being friends is…’  
“Yo. Morning.” Someone approached him from the back, it was Wonwoo, Mingyu can obviously tell from his voice. His breath was tickling the skin of Mingyu’s neck. The younger felt his heart skip, was it the weather or was it Wonwoo’s hot breath on his skin that made him feel like that?

He thinks it’s the former.

Mingyu turned to the older. “Morning,” he said, Wonwoo pulled a face. “What’s with your face? You were acting normal yesterday when you called me, why are you being quite now? I don’t get you.” Wonwoo then smiled at the younger, leaning a little closer. “Oh, you better not try anything like a morning kiss. Yesterday was an accident. It’s your entire fault.” Mingyu laughed, he felt relieved that things weren’t awkward. “It wasn’t an accident. It was a trap.” He said between laughter.

 

•

  

The two were eating lunch again together, well if a can of Milkis and a sandwich is considered lunch. The two boys were leaning on the glass window of the school. Wonwoo yawned, a reminder of how much similar he is to a  sloth.

"Mingyu, I'm sleepy." He said, eyes closed. "Why don't you take a nap then? There's still time." Mingyu suggested, after saying that he drank a big gulp from the carbonated milk drink. "You know I fell asleep during the movie too, yeah?" He said, deep inside the sloth-like boy is hoping that Mingyu will accept. 

"I don't mind." Mingyu shrugged.

The sloth-like man moved closer to Mingyu, "No way, lend me your lap then. I'm gonna use it as a pillow." As Wonwoo was placing his head on Mingyu's lap the latter can't help but feel flustered. "Woah, wait!" Mingyu said moving further which resulted in Wonwoo moving closer. "It's all muscle." He said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm not a girl, so don't expect me to have soft thighs."

"Well, it's okay."

'Maybe for you but for me, it's a bit..' Mingyu thought.  Unknown to Wonwoo, the younger's cheeks were bright red.

Mingyu shifted , while Wonwoo was already asleep or was he? Mingyu wasn't sure.

Wonwoo's eyes shot open. "Oh, hey." The glaucous-haired man surprised. He moved a little too fast which forced Wonwoo's head to go in the same direction. Mingyu muttered a sorry.

"You know I never told you to stop calling me sunbaemin," Wonwoo said smugly. Mingyu laughed nervously as a reply.

"Well, we are dating, hyung. I think hyung sounds better, or maybe you want me to call you Oppa?" Mingyu was the one being smug this time, Wonwoo hit Mingyu's side.

The laughter died afterward, surrounded by this comfortable silence. After a while, Wonwoo was the one to break the silence, again.

"Mingyu have you ever loved someone? Or have you ever been dumped? You never call me by my last name since we first met." Wonwoo was blabbering. A part of him didn't care about the things he was saying but a part of him also wants to know what Mingyu's answer would be. He heard the younger sigh before answering.

"That person's name is Jeonghan, the person I love. Since your name is Jeon, I feel bitter saying that name? Jeonghan loved someone more than me. But somehow I will always be attracted to Jeonghan." Wonwoo felt bitter, irked, sore, upset? He wasn't sure, all he knows that what he was feeling, it was unpleasant.

"Do you know Seungkwan?" He asked, trying to cover whatever feelings he was having, head still on Mingyu's lap.

"Ah yeah, why?"

"How'd you know him?"

"We were schoolmates back then and now." He said. 'So that's how Seungkwan knows.' Wonwoo thought.

"Ah, Soonyoung told me that there was this girl you dated in our class. What happened? Are you still friends?" Mingyu chuckled bitterly.

"I don't stay in contact with anyone I've dated." Mingyu looked at the person on his lap, he was staring at something or maybe nothing. Again Mingyu was never sure when it comes to this hyung.

"But don't some of them call you?" Wonwoo asked.

"I don't answer unknown numbers," Mingyu said indifferently. Wonwoo sat up.

"So you just delete their contacts and emails? Isn't that a bit cold?" Wonwoo asked, quite aggressively.

"Well, could you stand if the person you're dating is getting calls from someone you don't know?" It was a rhetorical question, of course, who would want that?

Wonwoo's head was down, the comfortable silence turning into something far from comfortable. "So next week you'll delete mine?" Wonwoo's voice cracked but he chose not to acknowledge it. Mingyu didn't expect that question. He was a smooth talker who knows what to say but what was asked of him now, he didn't know any possible answer.

"Ah yeah, it's okay. We aren't actually like that, right?" He said, emphasizing the word "that".

"It's not like we're actually dating," Wonwoo said his smile fake. Mingyu felt bitter. The younger's phone rang, he got up and looked at Wonwoo.

"I guess so, excuse me for a bit I need to take this one." He said coldly.

"Seungcheol's not talking to me!" Was the first thing Mingyu heard when he answered the phone.

"What happened again?" He sighed, rubbing his temples. Wonwoo watched intently.

"We fought, I just hanged out with an old friend and he got jealous and we fought and I'm so frustrated."

"Jeonghan, talk to him." Mingyu simply said Wonwoo didn't know what made him do what happened next.

He stood up and took Mingyu's phone ending the call. "Jeonghan." He said coldly. He threw the phone at Mingyu's direction, the latter caught it easily.

"So you can delete all the numbers of everyone who likes you like it's nothing. But you can't delete the number of that one person you like? That's not fair is it?" Wonwoo said Mingyu has never seen his eyes with such anger.

"Why are you so angry?" Mingyu asked. "Why?" Wonwoo looked away before looking back at Mingyu.

"Because, I'M the one you're dating now! Why shouldn't I be angry?" Wonwoo asked, though he was angry, there was a slight tint of pink forming on the pale skin of his cheeks. He walked away not giving Mingyu another glance.

Mingyu was left alone, with this he dialed the number of Jeonghan.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mingyu. Jeonghan was crying.

"He doesn't love me anymore, does he? He won't talk to me." He was completely bawling this time. Mingyu sighed.

"Tell him what you're telling me now. If he's jealous assure him that he has nothing to worry about." Mingyu said he fiddled wth the cloth of his uniform jacket.

"I love you, Mingyu," Jeonghan said between tears. Mingyu sighed before answering him.

"I love you too." Jeonghan ended the call.

•

 

"Aye, Mingyu-hyung!" Hansol held his hand out for Mingyu to high-five, which he did. "Hansol-ah. How's things with Seungkwan?" Mingyu said smugly. He can definitely tell when Seungkwan's got a crush on someone.

"What do you mean?" Hansol stuttered, and Mingyu laughed. 'This kid.'

"Hansol-hyung!" Chan, a part of the Dance club, went inside the music room to approach Hansol. Jihoon hates it when people enters the room without his permission. He always has this soft spot for the younger.

When Chan saw Mingyu he bowed his head and introduced himself.

Mingyu thinks Chan didn't need to make an introduction. Since Chan is incredibly popular in school though he's a first year. Soonyoung the president of his club sees him as someone who can either surpass or be at his level. Though of course, he would never tell that to his little Michael Chanson.

Mingyu introduced himself and smiled at the small figure. His hair quite crazy but talent even more so.

Hansol excused himself to talk with Chan, Mingyu nodded and went outside.

"Oi, Mingyu!" Seokmin, a guy in his grade came up to him. He was also in the same club though today he didn't attend due to personal reasons. "Seokmin." He simply said the two proceeded to give each other fist bumps.

"There's someone waiting for you," Seokmin said. Giving Mingyu one of his most famous grins. Mingyu nodded as a sign of thanks.

He walked to where Seokmin pointed to see Wonwoo leaning on the wall reading a book. "Not bad," Wonwoo said when he saw Mingyu, which took a while. Mingyu smiled. "Wasn't it?" He said, cockily.

"What are you getting cocky about? You're supposed to go to club activities." Wonwoo said he emphasized the word 'supposed' to make his statement clearer. The raven haired man then proceeded to walk away from Mingyu, Mingyu followed behind.

The two were silent again. Mingyu now besides Wonwoo.

"I'm sorry for what happened at lunch." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who was looking down. Before continuing the older took a deep breath.

"Now that I've thought about it, did I really have to throw a tantrum? Even I don't get it." Wonwoo faced Mingyu with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"I mean what was I angry about?" Mingyu laughed at the older's cute expression.

"How would I know hyung?" He said between laughter. "But I don't think you need to apologize." He said Mingyu nudged the older to get closer, Wonwoo followed. When he got closer, Mingyu also did the same, his mouth near Wonwoo's ear.

"I'm the type who likes to be tied down, I think." The whispering caught the attention of some girls who were passing by.

"Ah, I want to know what they were talking about."

"Is it someone they like?"

"I'm curious."

Wonwoo turned to them and pointed at Mingyu. His face showing indifference.

"He's a masochist." Mingyu blushed, he was too embarrassed to deny what Wonwoo said.

 

•

  

Jeonghan is bitter. Jeonghan was crying. All he did was meet up with a friend, Jisoo. He was sitting down on the porch when Seungcheol entered. Jeonghan beamed.

  
Mingyu recalled what he said to Jeonghan. 'I love you too.' He smiled. "But just like how you put Seungcheol-hyung first. I have someone more important to me than you, Jeonghan. Someone I love from the depths of my heart." Mingyu silently said, thinking of one person in mind.

 

•

 

That afternoon the two boys went into a flower shop, to Wonwoo's request. He wanted to try a test he heard from Jisoo one time.

The two passed by a bouquet of roses which ultimately falls to his plan.

"Mingyu, if you were to choose to make a bouquet of ten roses what color would you pick? Red or white?" Wonwoo asked a little too excited.

'Does he want some?' Mingyu thought, he looked at the roses and smiled at Wonwoo.

"Hmm, white." He said. Wonwoo was in shock but also hysterically laughing inside. Mingyu, indeed a masochist. Jisoo had told him once that if someone picked the color red the person's a sadist, white then the person's a masochist. The more the amount of the color the higher the sign. He told Wonwoo he read it somewhere on the internet.

Mingyu, while Wonwoo was hysterically laughing inside, bought a bouquet of ten white roses. After receiving it he gave them to Wonwoo.

'Ah, he's giving it to me.' Wonwoo smiled.

   
•

 

It was already past 6 when Mingyu called. Wonwoo's sister, Seulgi, answered the call.

"Hello." She said, this surprised Mingyu.

"Is Wonwoo here? I'm a club mate of Wonwoo-hyung." Mingyu said, coughing at the end.

"Ah yeah, I'll give it to him," Seulgi said nonchalantly. She knocked on the bathroom door and Wonwoo told her to enter when she did she screamed.

"What are you doing? Why did you tell me to enter when you're still naked. What do you want me to look at!? You pervert!" Seulgi dramatically shouted, she then threw the phone at Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn't understand why she said that. Since he is still inside the bathtub so she didn't see anything worth traumatizing.

On the other side of the receiver, Mingyu is deaf. Well, he's sure he is. 

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo said.

"Ah, hyung. That was.."

"My sister. Although we're almost the same age. Her way of speaking really is," Seulgi interrupted him with another shout.

"My way of speaking is what?" She shouted.

"To actually call her brother a pervert. Pervert, Wonwoo-hyung?" He asked Wonwoo.

"That's right I was taking a bath, I still am, when I asked her to give me the receiver. She even said 'what do you want me to look at'. What could she possibly see?" Wonwoo chuckled but Mingyu was left speechless.

"How silly, right?" Mingyu didn't say a word.

"Mingyu?"

"Mingyu?"

"Sorry!" Mingyu ended the call leaving Wonwoo confused.

Mingyu was seating on his bed, burying his head in a pillow.

'Terrible. How terrible. I'm so terrible. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. I'm such a pervert." Mingyu's whole face was crimson red.

'What do I do? He must think I'm weird.' He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

'How should I face him tomorrow?' He turned to the other side and sighed.

'Ah, I want to see him.'


	5. FRIDAY .1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing well. I hope you enjoy this. I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Wonwoo sighed and looked at the girls surrounding Mr. Oh-so-popular. He knows he's popular but having different girls hang with him at the station while waiting for the person he's currently dating is irritating.

 

At the station, a yawning figure greeted Kim Mingyu. The latter however nodded and said a, "Yeah, morning hyung."

Wonwoo sighed again. 'He's acting strangely yesterday too. I can't help but think the reason why he's problematic now is because of-.'

•

'Jeonghan' He continued writing his name on the last page of his math notebook, Wonwoo laughed. 'Ah, what is? Why am I doing this?' He quickly ripped the paper and crumpled it into a ball.

"Oi, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung wrapped his arm around a sullen looking Wonwoo. "You should at least smile, you're scaring everyone away. Anyways, I have something for you."

The younger kept his head down. "I refuse to believe that, you, Kwon Sonnyoung, have something for me." The older, however, was holding two tickets, waving them near Wonwoo's face, quickly he sat straight up and held his hand out.

"A special pass for two?"

"Yup, and it's free?"

"Really? Thank you! I can't believe you got me this."

"I didn't just get it for you," Wonwoo looked at him expectantly. "I got it for your lover too."

The black haired boy turned red after hearing this. "Ah! I was right! You do have a lover." Soonyoung probably already knows who his lover is but he wanted to stir his best friend up a little.

"Well, what's it to you?" Wonwoo tried regaining his composure back by acting nonchalantly, however, Soonyoung can see pass through that act. He laughed at his best friend's method.

"Tell me who your girlfriend is okay?" He moved closer so that his lips were near Wonwoo's ears. "Or boyfriend." He then moved outside to go hang out with Jisoo. Wonwoo unable to comprehend what just happened.

 

•

 

Wonwoo was outside waiting for Mingyu to finish P.E., his last subject before dismissal. Looking over the side Wonwoo can see girls, again, staring at Mingyu, probably using him as their subject for a drawing in a subject or something. Wonwoo doesn't mind. Nope, not at all.

"Wonwoo." Turning around, he saw Jisoo waving.

 

"I didn't know Mingyu is that handsome. To the point, girls choose him as the subject for their art activity." Wonwoo shrugged.

"Don't get jealous though Wonwoo." Jisoo heard nervous laughter before denial.

"I heard from Soonyoung that you got a lover, my bet is that guy. Anyways don't look too obvious." Jisoo said, before walking away and leaving an awed Wonwoo, he ruffled his hair which caught the attention of a certain someone.

 

"Is it that obvious?"

"What's obvious hyung?" Wonwoo almost cursed. 'What is with today? people popping up out of nowhere'

"Nothing, anyways they're drawing you?"

"I suppose."

'He didn't deny it.'

"Ah, anyways, I have something for you. It's movie tickets, we can watch it next week?"

"You and I?"

Wonwoo nodded. "Sure hyung but when was it again?" Wonwoo thanking every God there is for making Mingyu at least consider it.

"Next weekend," Wonwoo said with a smile that quickly fell when Mingyu was silent.

"Mingyu! The teacher's looking for you!"

"We'll talk later!" Mingyu said while running. Wonwoo sighed, for the umpteenth time. "Wonwoo!" Jun, a very annoyingly old friend of his which he somewhat loves but won't ever admit, came up to him waving."What was that? that didn't look like a conversation for a junior and senior." Jun winked, making Wonwoo fluster.

"Jun, no. I'm not that close with him." "We've been friends for the longest time, I know when you get crushes." Wonwoo punched his friend not so lightly on his shoulder.

 

"Anyways, you and I need to catch up. Because of our different schedules, we don't hang out much." Jun said. "And really is that Mingyu guy, that popular? Look at all those girls at the side cheering for him." Jun showed a face of disgust, after eyeing Mingyu and his spectators.

 

"Good luck for next week's girlfriend," Jun muttered.

 

•

"Here." Wonwoo pushed the tickets towards Mingyu while walking down the stairs making Mingyu lose balance for a while, Wonwoo, however, kept walking. "It's for you and the person you're dating next week." He said. The disappointment clear in his voice.

"Or you can go with Jeonghan." He said smiling at the younger, who stopped walking halfway. "You still like him don't you?" Wonwoo asked.


	6. Friday .2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staircases, confessions, misunderstandings and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to say I'm sorry. Depression has been hitting me really really bad, and I really don't want to do anything at all. And I'm very glad that I made people smile with this story, although as I was scrolling down ao3 I saw another story that is like this. And I feel uneasy, I don't want people to think that I copied his/her idea. I'm not sure if I should continue this. All the chapter have been written however I'm still hesitant about posting it. Before the year ends I promise to make my decision and to either post or delete the story. Thank you for sticking by me this past few months.

"Why do you have to say those things?" Mingyu raised his voice. This was the first time Wonwoo ever heard Mingyu get angry at him or the younger getting angry at all. After a while, though his face that was full of frustration was now replaced with disappointment. "Yesterday, when you got angry at me, telling me that you're the one I'm dating right now. it made me happy." Mingyu looked down.  
'Were his eyes teary?' Wonwoo didn't know why but somehow his feet moved and went up to where Mingyu was. He wanted to embrace him. When Wonwoo reached Mingyu a soft breeze passed by.

"Why is liking someone so difficult? It's too complicated." Wonwoo understood, liking someone is difficult. And maybe for Mingyu liking, Jeonghan is far more than difficult. Wonwoo gave a weary smile to the younger before speaking. "That's because you have no judgment. You don't know how to judge people Mingyu." Wonwoo then lightly punched Mingyu on his chest. "If the girls at school ever heard about Jeonghan, they'll be devastated." Mingyu sighed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're slow hyung?" This surprised Wonwoo. "How'd you know?" Mingyu sighed again. He then walked ahead of Wonwoo while talking.

"Hyung, looking at just your face people think of you as a very stoic, beautiful person. However the impression you give people after getting to know you is very contradictory. You're very straightforward, and tend to blurt whatever comes to mind."

'I can't help it.' Wonwoo thinks.

"Because of that Wonwoo-hyung, sometimes you're forgetful."

'That's who I am.' Wonwoo's head was down anticipating the next words that would come out of Mingyu's mouth.

"You're personality Wonwoo is very-"

Wonwoo can't help but remember the latest girlfriend who dumped him. Telling him these exact words. 'Here it is. Your personality is very disappoint-'

"Likable." Wonwoo's head snapped back up. 'Very likable.'

"Thank you." The younger looked at Wonwoo's back, he felt a sense of guilt. 'What is this? He looks angry.'

When Wonwoo turned around facing Mingyu, he smiled. And damn Mingyu's startled by that beautiful smile Wonwoo has right now. How does Wonwoo's smile give him weird feelings and a fluttery sensation?

"I'm glad," Wonwoo said. "I-is that so?" Mingyu stuttered as a reply. Trying hard to cover up the effect Wonwoo does.

The black haired boy scratched the nape of his neck somewhat embarrassed by what he was about to say. "Whenever they realize what I'm like that's when I know things would be over. The person I'm dating would tell me they're disappointed at the difference in my appearance and my personality. I think my friends think like this too." Wonwoo looked down, because of his pale skin Mingyu can see the growing blush of Wonwoo, oblivious to his own cheeks showing a tint of red.

"This is the first time. " Wonwoo confesses. "The first time I've been told that I'm okay just the way I am. Thank you, Mingyu."

Mingyu smiled. "You're really slow hyung."  
Wonwoo was about to retort back but the two heard someone's voice calling out to Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-oppa, may I please talk to you in private?" A girl, probably a year younger, said. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu first.

"You can go ahead if you want to."

"Just go. I'll wait here." Mingyu said. The girl was already walking, Wonwoo following behind.

'What was that?' Wonwoo asked himself. What was that face that Mingyu showed a while ago? Disappointment? Anger? Jealousy? Pfft, of course, it wasn't jealousy. But Wonwoo hoped it was.

'Ah, what am I doing thinking of him at a time like this?'

"I like you, Oppa." The girl said Wonwoo was sure she introduced herself a while ago. 'I should hurry back.'

"What part of me do you like?" Wonwoo said, surprising the girl.

She tucked some hair behind her neck before talking. "When I watch you, you look so beautiful. And you give off the air of perfection around you. You're my ideal type. And–"

"Thank you but I'll disappoint you."

"How can that be?"

"I'm sorry. But I have someone I'm dating right now."

•

Wonwoo was already walking back to the staircase where Mingyu was waiting. 'Why?' Somehow the girl's, he didn't get her name, the question kept creeping at the back of his mind. He was getting closer to the staircase, his mind filled with reasons why he liked the person he was dating. He can see Mingyu already. Well, Mingyu's back. 'The person I'm seeing right now, says that I'm okay just the way I am." Mingyu turned around surprised at how close Wonwoo was, "Where's your house Mingyu?" Wonwoo said smiling at the younger, although deep down he was feeling uneasy.

Mingyu moved a little farther away from Wonwoo. "Why?" Wonwoo shrugged,"You always send me home." The older walked away as if he knows where Mingyu lives.

"But I do it because I want too," Mingyu said catching up to Wonwoo. "Well, I'm doing this because I want to." Mingyu can't help but smile at Wonwoo's remark. "Well then let's go." He said while turning around going up the staircase. "It's not the other way?" Wonwoo asked, looking back down the staircase. "I live in the mountains," Mingyu said. Wonwoo's smile dropped. "I suddenly don't want want to do this anymore." He muttered.

 

•

 

'Oh my egg tarts,' Wonwoo looked at the mansion in front of him. 'Holy cheese is this where he lives?' Mingyu proceeded to press the button on the intercom, "Please open the gate, I have a visitor." The voice from the other side of the intercom answered with an "Understood." The gates opened and Mingyu was ready to go but Wonwoo grabbed his shoulder. "Are you serious?" Wonwoo asked, his voice slightly cracking. "After we've come this far, you suddenly don't want to go?" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with his best puppy dog eyes, which much to Wonwoo's dismay worked.

"Okay, fine. I won't leave. Some guys just have it all don't they?" Wonwoo sighed, as the two are walking towards the mansion. Mingyu shrugged. "There's really no one who has it all." The two boys reached the door. "What else would you sent?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, he looked at him with such deep thought, which made Wonwoo feel a little conscious. Luckily, the door was opened by a butler. "Welcome back." He said as he bowed at the two boys.

 

'It looks like a part of a drama I've watched, the Heirs maybe?' The black-haired boy's mouth was agape as he entered his boyfriend's, no, not boyfriend, his dating buddy's house. Wonwoo was looking at the vases when he heard hasty steps, "Welcome home!" He looked up and saw a man, maybe a year older than him, he wasn't sure, with long gray hair. He can't lie, the boy in front of him is pretty in a masculine way. "Woah, a visitor, this is the first time I saw a classmate of yours Mingyu." The gray-haired man turned to Wonwoo. "I'm Jeonghan!" He reached his hand out and smiled at the younger. Mingyu felt cold sweat running down his neck. 'Crap.'

 

Wonwoo was about to reach and shake his hand but Mingyu took Jeonghan's hand. "Don't screw around, I'll get mad." Wonwoo felt ashamed. 'So he loves him that much that he won't let me touch him?' Wonwoo thought, he looked at Mingyu who was still looking at the gray-haired man. Jeonghan squirmed his hand until Mingyu finally let's go. "Is he the sunbae, who you find beautiful instead of cute?" Mingyu forcefully covered Jeonghan's mouth. Wonwoo was already looking down, "What the hell is this?" He shouted before running off.

 

"No way," Mingyu whispered before chasing after his sunbae. Jeonghan was let inside the mansion, he dialed Seungcheol's number. "Seungcheol, I miss you."

 

'No don't chase after me.' Wonwoo is weak at athletics and he's sure Mingyu knows that he has the advantage right now. He's been running for at least 10 minutes or so he thinks, he looked back. "Don't come after me!" But Mingyu was still there right behind him. "What the hell am I doing?" Wonwoo said, as he turned to the left, he finally reached the stairs but then he stopped just by the edge, he doesn't know why. Maybe because he was tired and his knees kinda hurt or maybe because he was tired of running away from Mingyu, he chooses the former as a better answer.

 

"Wonwoo-hyung, why are you-" "Shut up!" He shouted between heavy sighs. "I told you not to chase after me." Wonwoo faced Mingyu, surprised by the look on his face. "Please, just tell me why you're angry. I don't know why so please tell me."

 

 

In all honesty, Wonwoo doesn't know either.

He stepped back. ‘I don’t know.’ Mingyu stepped forward, Wonwoo stepped backward as a response. Forgetting that he was standing on the edge, Wonwoo’s foot slipped, and he was falling. Mingyu caught up with him though, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s head making sure that when they land, it won’t meet the pavements. Everything felt like slow motion, Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s breath on his neck. He could see his eyelashes that weren’t that long. He could hear Mingyu’s heart beating, or was it his own?

 

‘My friends told me seven days were like a dream.’

 

They reached the ground, and Wonwoo felt a sharp pain however his feelings of uncertainty were overpowering. Mingyu was still on top of Wonwoo when he asked if he was okay. Wonwoo’s captivated by his eyes, so full of concern and sincerity.

 

’But for me, seven days is enough to fall in love.’

 

”I’m okay,” Wonwoo answered.

 

 


	7. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've been having a lot of troubles with my family which ultimately made me feel unmotivated to do anything at all. It's exam week as well but after Friday there would be an update! last three chapters! Thank you for being here always. :))

Mingkyung slapped the back of Mingyu. “I see you going to practice often these days.” Mingyuflinched and laughed uneasily. “Oh yeah, I’ll get scolded if I don’t.” Mingkyung stopped which made Mingyu stopped as well. “By this week’s girlfriend?” Mingyu shrugged. “By someone.” Mingkyung nodded and the two walked out of the club room. Mingyu was eyeing his phone hoping for a text coming from Wonwoo.

“Hm about the one-week girlfriend thing. If I confess will you date me?” The long-haired girl asked whilst pointing at herself. Mingyu felt a little annoyed however he kept his smile, still eyeing his phone. She felt guilty saying that, so Mingkyung changed the subject. “How about lunch? We can go somewhere today.”

They were at the gate already when Mingkyung saw someone waiting near the staircase. “WonwooOppa!” Mingkyung shouted, going to where Wonwoo was leaving Mingyu.

When Mingyu caught up with the two smiling club mates, he felt a hint of jealousy. “So now I know why Mingyu-ssi was looking at his phone the time, and why he left the clubroom as fast as he can.” Wonwoo laughed, Mingyu had a sudden feeling of wanting Wonwoo to smile only at him. The two were talking, Mingyu trying hard not to show that he is a little jealous. ‘Aren’t they a too close.” He thought when the two high-fived and ended up interlocking their fingers. Wonwoonoticed the sudden darkening of Mingyu’s face and gave him a questioning look. A sudden shout of Mingkyung’s name made the three look behind, seeing some of their club mates walking towards them. “Mingkyung! I thought we’re going home together I was looking for you.” Rena, another one fo their club mates said. “Ah, I forgot,” Mingkyung said, she let go of Wonwoo’s hand and faced Mingyu. “Forget what I said a while ago okay?” She then walked away with Rena, facing back again to shout goodbye to the two.

Mingyu faced at Wonwoo, who was looking annoyed. “I didn’t know you were popular.” “What does she mean by ‘forget it’?” Mingyu gave him a questioning look. “Mingkyung said that you should forget about something before she left. What is it?” Wonwoo said now facing at the younger. “She asked me out to lunch.” He said. Wonwoo hummed before answering. “A charming younger club mate asked you out for lunch.” He said walking away from Mingyu, who followed like a dog’s tail. Wonwoo then faced back, his distance from Mingyu was near but it didn’t faze him this time. “Don’t cheat on me.” He said. Mingyu can’t help but smile that his canines were showing. This caused a cute reaction from the older, only realizing how near they were. “Hyung,” Mingyuwhispered. “I think you forgot. I’m the type who likes to be tied down.” Wonwoo feeling the younger’s breath on his neck blushed at the sudden movement. Mingyu then smiled, wider this time. “Don’t cheat he says.” Mingyu laughed. “Say it one more time hyung.” He smiled, moving closer to the older. Wonwoo’s blushed that was only on his cheeks a while ago reached his neck and ears.

“Let’s eat some cheeseburgers!” Wonwoo announced pushing Mingyu away and walking forward.

Mingyu followed.

‘I can’t imagine that he won’t be mine tomorrow. I don’t want to imagine it.”

•

The two boys finished eating, lazing around at the fast-food chain Mingyu asked Wonwoo to come over, which the former replied with a shout of ‘No’.

“Will Jeonghan be there?” Wonwoo asked, he was avoiding eye contact with Mingyu, which the younger felt confused about however did not ask anything about it.

“I think so,” he said, Wonwoo scowled. “I’m sorry for what he did, he’s always like tha—“ Mingyustopped, he thought he saw Wonwoo wearing a pained expression.

“Do you want to come over?” Wonwoo asked whilst crumpling the burger wrapper. When he didn’t get a reply from (the surprised) Mingyu, he asked another question. “Do you not want to?” He asked now facing the younger. The latter proceeded to shake his head.

“Then it’s settled.”

•

Before going to the Jeon's residence the two made their way to a CD Rental Shop, where they rented a movie that Soonyoung recommended.

“I’m home,” Wonwoo shouted, which was replied with a welcome back from a girl looking exactly like Wonwoo. “Your sister?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. Seulgi stared at Mingyu, which caused the boy to get embarrassed. “Close your mouth Seulgi, you’ll catch flies,” Wonwoo said as he was taking off his shoes, Mingyu followed. After the meet with Wonwoo’s sister the two went straight to Wonwoo’s room to watch a movie. 

“She looked so much like you, hyung.”

“Then she's your type?”

“What?”

“You told me you liked my face.” Mingyu quivered in embarrassment. ‘Did I really say something that embarrassing?’

“Well, I don’t actually like people saying they like my face.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo shrugged he then proceeded to play the movie.

“I don’t like your face only. I like a lot of things about you.”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo faced Mingyu, with a smile on his face. He tilted his head to the side, and Mingyucan feel his heart flutter.

‘I really like this person.’ Mingyu thought.

  
•

Mingyu was trying hard to wake Wonwoo up. He tapped his shoulders furiously, tried slapping him (but gave up), in the end, he whispered near his ear and shook him a little and there you had it Wonwoo waking up.

“I thought this movie will be great! It’s boring!” Wonwoo took his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“This is the worst movie ever!”

“You really bought it?” Soonyoung asked between laughter. Mingyu gave his hyung a questioning look before mouthing the words "Who's that?" Wonwoo put it on loudspeaker so that Mingyu can hear Soonyoung's voice.

“You said it’s great, what the fuck is this? I fell asleep!" Wonwoo said in frustration although he was wearing a smile on his face, Mingyu stared. 'So he's this close with him, huh?'

"Oh did you sleep with Mingy-?" Wonwoo hanged up, a blush appearing his face. He faced the clueless Mingyu. "You've been fooled, hyung."

 

"Lately I've got fooled by Soonyoung." Wonwoo buried his head in his bed, facing away from Mingyu.

 

"You know Mingyu, watching that boring film made me sleepy." Mingyu laughed, "You always say that hyung." Wonwoo grouched.

 

"I can't help it, I wasn't able to sleep last night." Mingyu moved closer to his hyung, "Why's that hyung?" Wonwoo then faced the younger, "I can't stop thinking about you." Mingyu blushed, he looked down not knowing what to do, say or think. He felt Wonwoo's hand on his cheeks and when he looked up Wonwoo's lips were on his and he kept going, Mingyu finally closed his eyes and kissed back. "Wonwoo." He whispered in kisses which made Wonwoo's back shiver.

 

Ring Ring Ring

  
When the phone rang both Wonwoo and Mingyu jumped out of surprise. Wonwoo looked away before saying "Your phone's ringing." Mingyu replied with a nod. The two's hand were still intertwined with each other. When Mingyu looked at the Caller I.D. he declined the call. Wonwoogave him a questioning look, "Why won't you answer it?" Wonwoo's hand that was intertwined with the younger's was now gone. "It's from an unknown number," Mingyu said while taking something out of his pocket. "Anyway, hyung. I want to go see the movie with you next week." Wonwoostared at the tickets Mindyu was holding, "As sunbae-dongsaeng?" Wonwoo asked. 

 

 

 Ring Ring

 

Mingyu's phone rang again, Wonwoo stood up. "Answer the phone, I'll go return the CD." He left the room leaving Mingyu and a unaswered phone call.

 

 

It's been 17 minutes and Wonwoo hasn't been answering his phone. 'If I go look for him will I find him?' He's been thinking of this for a while now and he wasn't sure if he should just go home. He sighed, picked up his bag and went out of the room. He then left the house knowing Seulgi was there.  

 

 

•

 

'If he doesn't answer, I'll go home.' Mingyu reached the bridge when he heard the familiar ring, he heard a while ago. And there he saw his hyung, he was leaning on the parapet, his back facing Mingyu. Wonwoo didn't answer, Mingyu had a weak smile on his face.  'Ah, really this hyung.' He called again, this time to his surprise, Wonwoo answered.  He moved some steps back to make sure Wonwoo wouldn't notice him.

 

"Wonwoo-hyung you're always calling me a masochist. Now I think I'm one already." 

 

He heard a giggle at the other end of the line. "Were you always like this?" 

Mingyu titled his head, "Like what?" 

 

"You break up after a week, yet not once did I hear anyone talk bad about you. But I think I understand, you're very kind. And you treat them comfortably, you make them feel good about themselves." 

Mingyu remembered Jeonghan for a moment before answering. "I'm really easy to understand aren't I?" Mingyu laughed, a forceful one that he hope Wonwoo wouldn't notice. "However, you still left me?" It came out more of a question rather than a statement. 

 

"I was annoyed. And I'll get more annoyed now, if you won't go here by my side. Stop looking at me you stalker!" Wonwoo said, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who's hand was on his hip. He laughed and ran towards his direction. 

 

When Mingyu was there he was panting, Wonwoo flicked his forehead. "I was annoyed with myself." Mingyu raised his eyebrow, a sign for Wonwoo to continue. "I keep thinking about what happens afterwards. And I get frustrated. "

Mingyu unconsciously stepped back, 'What are you saying?' 

 

"But I got it now, I'm sure about this. Can you give me the tickets?" Wonwoo asked, his hands already in front of Mingyu, the latter hesitantly gave it to him. 

 

'It's not like it'll all turn to noting. It's not like my feelings weren't genuine.' Mingyu wanted to say that, but what right does he have to say it?

 

Wonwoo grabbed the tickets and ripped it into tiny pieces. 

 

'That's okay I'll try to get closer again.'

 

"I've decided that, those won't be needed anymore."

 

'We can still use them.'

 

Mingyu watched the ripped pieces of papers fly away. 

 

'Don't go away.'

 

"See you tomorrow." Wonwoo said whilst walking back to his house.

 

'Come back.'

 

 

Mingyu sniffled.


	8. SUNDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, I hop all of you liked it. I'm sorry for the long wait. But really I'm really really grateful for all of you, for leaving comments and making me feel better. I always read them, I'm sorry for making you wait a long time. For the anticipation, I hope this reached your expectations.

 

_I don’t want to_  
_Just thinking of you_  
_Hurts so much_

Wonwoo finished clapping and Jihoon gave him an assuring nod. He asked Mingyu to come up next, the younger stood up from his seat and went on stage, tripping a little on the way.

 

  
_I might go crazy like this_  
_Maybe that might be better_  
_I try to tell myself but the conclusion is the same_  
_No, I’m not doing this_

_Now I know you’re not there_  
_It hurts so much t—_

"No! Mingyu, okay you fit the emotions properly. Just rap properly now!!" Jihoon cut him off, he was already in a bad mood but due to Mingyu's poor performance today his mood was now worse.

Not once did Wonwoo's eyes changed focus when he Mingyu was rapping. His attention was only on him. Jihoon massaged his temple. "What's wrong, Mingyu? "Mingyu only sighed, Jihoon breathed out a frustrated huff before speaking. "Practice, next week I'll look at your progress."Mingyu nodded.

 

•

 

When everyone left the clubroom Jihoon called Mingyu to talk, although he's frustrated that doesn't mean he's supposed to mean to his dongsaengs. After exchanging a few words, Jihoon left first. He told Mingyu to wait because he'll give him something. When the door opened it wasn't Jihoon but Wonwoo. Mingyu resisted himself from taking another glance at the older.

 

"You were all over practice today," Wonwoo stated, he took a guitar and started strumming random notes to ease a little tension.

 

"I'm sorry." Mingyu still hasn't looked up. 'I feel like I'm scolding a child.'

 

"I'm worried about you," Wonwoo said he put the guitar down.

 

"It's expected that I'll be all over the place. I was thinking of something else, no the rap was what I wrote to vent but I didn't know how to execute it."

 

"Did you fight with Jeonghan?" Wonwoo asked he didn't know that he was holding a breath when Mingyu was speaking.

 

"Why do you always bring him up?" Wonwoo shrugged, avoiding the youngers' gaze. Mingyu was properly looking at Wonwoo now. And somehow Wonwoo felt, a little cautious.

 

"I don't know, I just thought."

 

"I never talk about him when we're together, haven't you noticed that." Before continuing Mingyu sighed. "I have something to tell you hyung. Let's go somewhere else."

 

•

 

Mingyu lead them to the park, where they had their first date together. 'So he really is breaking up with me?' Wonwoo felt like crying. 'One weel, huh?'

 

"Wonwoo-hyung." Wonwoo startled at the answer, slightly jumped at the mention of his name. He looked at Mingyu and smiled sheepishly, Mingyu replied with a short laugh before turning serious once again. "Tomorrow," Wonwoo visibly froze. 'I knew he'll break up with me.' "I still want to go home together with you, I want to hang out again maybe invite your friends, you know Soonyoung hyung and I can invite Seungkwan. I want to go out occasionally. Sing rap songs together, maybe write together as wel—"

 

"That's troublesome." Mingyu didn't expect that answer. "What time does this end?" The younger gave Wonwoo a questioning look. "The one week, when does this end?"

 

"Whenever you want to, hyung." Although he said that with a calm look on his face he was trying not to frown. Wonwoo nodded. "Now?" The older took his phone out and checked the time it was 5:00 PM, he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Mingyu. "I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up."

 

Mingyu never imagined that the words he always uses to break up with someone were used to him. He looked down, unable to look at Wonwoo.

 

"Go out with me." Mingyu's head shot back up, his mouth agape, his eyes wide. "What? Really?" Mingyu moved closer to Wonwoo, whose cheeks were slightly tinted with a cute shade of pink.

 

"I love you, and I don't want you to be my dongsaeng only. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine." Mingyu covered his face, surely he was blushing. "Why do you have to be so cunning hyung?"

 

"Cunning? I'm only doing what I can. I can't handle the thought of someone else having you next week or the week after that." Wonwoo pouted, 'Holy shit he looks so cute.'

 

"I want to go out with you properly, not this 'Weekly Lover' game. I'll wait for your reply, but if you go out with someone before giving me a proper ans—" Mingyu hugged him, Wonwoo was in shock to hug to even hug back. "You're so cunning." Mingyu buried his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, making it a little hard for the latter to hear what he's saying, but the feeling of the younger's breath on his neck sent shivers on his spine and maybe this isn't such a bad feeling after all.

"I love you. I love you so much Wonwoo." Wonwoo was too surprised with what Mingyu said that he didn't even notice the drop of honorifics. He pushed Mingyu a little and grabbed his shoulders. "more than Jeonghan?" Mingyu loudly sighed. He brushed Wonwoo's bangs so he can see his face. "I love you more than Jeonghan, more than anyone." Wonwoo blushed, he spread his arms, a sign for Mingyu to hug him. Which the latter did.

 

"Hey, Mingyu,"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I never asked you to stop calling me hyung, you brat!" Mingyu laughed, Wonwoo giggled. Mingyu loves hearing him giggle, loves seeing him smiling, loves him so much. His hands were now resting on Wonwoo's hips, he pulled him closer and closed the distance between them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics were from Without You by Seventeen :) I added some of Seungkwan's part let's just say it's rap.


End file.
